


pink champagne

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowhunters celebrate 4/20. </p><p>It's a completely ridiculous statement, and Clary can't even think it for more than a moment without wanting to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink champagne

Shadowhunters celebrate 4/20. 

It's a completely ridiculous statement, and Clary can't even think it for more than a moment without wanting to laugh. She tries to imagine Alec smoking a blunt, or Lydia- and god, there's no way. But Izzy is still in her room obscenely early on a Saturday, dressed and pushing a sweatshirt into her arms. 

“C'mon, we're going to Meliorn's.” 

Clary puts it on, vaguely noting it's her favorite of Izzy's, all lilac and fluffy, and gets out of bed, thankful for her warm and fuzzy sweatpants. “Why,” Clary yawns, “didn't you mention this yesterday?” 

Izzy grins, “I wanted to make sure we wouldn't get caught, and that both of my older brothers are occupied.” 

Clary's nose scrunches up, and she pockets her stele. “It's too early to think about Simon and Jace.”

Izzy laughingly asks why it isn't too early to think of Alec and Magnus, and they sneak out of the institute into the still dark morning, heading to the park. 

“I can't believe you woke me up at four,” Clary says, a little shiver at the morning chill. “Why couldn't we do this at the four-twenty in the afternoon?” 

“Oh we will be, this is an all day affair.” 

Something strikes Clary about that, but she can't put her finger on it, and shrugging it off, she follows Izzy into Meliorn's tent. Clary's eyes instantly water at the haze within, and there's a pale pink smoke filling up the tent. It smells nothing like her old high school's art shed usually did, nor the tobacco-weed mix from under the bleachers. She can't easily categorize the scent beyond light and floral, but then they're sitting by Meliorn and he's kissing them hello and Clary doesn't really care about her surroundings. The flowery taste is in Meliorn's mouth, chased by Izzy, and Clary supposes she's no longer bitter about being awake. 

The rug is more plush than Clary remembers, and she makes a note to ask about it- sometime when Meliorn isn't exhaling pretty pink smoke into Izzy's matching mouth. He catches her eye, and Clary leans forward to get her own mouthful of smoke. There's a hint of sour clover, which doesn't make any sense and Clary only vaguely remembers the taste from a fourth grade dare from Simon. She wants more, to feel lighter, disconnected- to stop thinking about all the things that have gone wrong and right since she was thrown into the Shadow World. Izzy's already refilling a pretty green glass pipe, and Clary snatches it up along with the lighter. 

“Easy,” Meliorn's saying, and Izzy's abrupt “Clary don't-”, don't register until Clary's already taken a deep hit, pink smoke escaping out her nose. Clary coughs at the uncomfortable sensation in her nose, exhales the rest without holding it any longer. 

“-without any demon blood it spreads through-”

Izzy's words fade into the dull roar of nothingness, and Clary should probably feel bad about that. Izzy explaining all the science and whatever for her, but Clary just sinks her fingers into the thick carpet and enjoys the moment. 

Meliorn must have taken the pipe back at some point, as he's blowing perfect smoke rings with a pleased smirk. Clary looks at her two lovers, the familiar overwhelming sensation rolling over her. 

“I love you two so much,” Clary says, eyes bright. 

Meliorn blows a smoke heart ring, and Izzy says, “We love you too,” and Clary isn't sure which is more unbelievable. Clary's learned to file away the unbelievable but true, has stopped questioning reality and accepted it instead- it makes for a far easier slumber. 

The smoke's thicker than before, or maybe her perspective has shifted, but they're all closer, need to be to see one another. Meliorn's kissing her, and then Izzy's kissing her, and then Clary's completely lost track of what body parts belong to who, petting whatever's nearest. 

There's a car parking outside, and Clary doesn't know _how_ she hears it so well, but she's sure it's Luke's car and there's a low grade panic in her gut as she looks around the tent. 

“We have to hide it all from my Dad!” Clary exclaims, sliding back, and neither of her partners move, Meliorn raising an eyebrow and Izzy looking confused. 

“Clary,” she says slowly, exhaling pink smoke, “he can't hurt you. He's in jail far, far away.” 

“No, my _real_ Dad,” Clary says right when Luke walks in, hands on his hips. “Oh shit.” 

Luke sighs, and Izzy and Meliorn start giggling uncontrollably with their blatantly just-kissed lips. 

“So this is why you missed brunch with your mother and I?” 

“Oh no,” Clary whispers, slapping a hand over her mouth. “I'm _so_ sorry-”

“Mhmm, you three are all coming to Sunday night dinner- and don't think you'll get out of doing the dishes.” 

“Of course!” Clary quickly agrees, and Luke sits down, extending a hand. 

“I just had to track Clary through god knows how much weed, magical and mundane, hand it over.”

Meliorn shrugs, taking a last puff before giving Luke the pipe. And then, surprising Izzy and Clary at least, Luke inhales, exhaling pleasant pink smoke rings. They're a little lopsided, but Clary doesn't really notice that, too stuck on her usually law-abiding police officer father smoking up. 

“This is nice,” Luke says, grabbing their weed bag and standing. “Very nice, I'll just be taking this back to Jocelyn.”

“Aw come on,” Izzy lazily says, and Clary resorts to pouting. Meliorn doesn't help, looks rather amused by the whole situation. 

“I expect to see each of you _sober_ at the Sunday dinner.” 

“Uh huh, good- _bye_ Dad,” Clary says, crossing her arms, and shaking his head, Luke leaves. 

Izzy sighs once he's gone. “I guess we got the first four-twenty.” 

“Such little hope young grasshopper,” Meliorn says, twisting his fingers through the air. Vines unweave from beneath the bed, and a small mahogany chest is brought forward. “As though I would let someone walk off with my entire stash.” 

Clary grins, and she and Izzy pounce on Meliorn, kisses and tickles and laughter surrounding them all.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr \o/](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
